gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Survivalists
Overall (Disclaimer: While a game of this calibur and similarity may be created some time down the line, this is not the announcement of a REAL game's release. This my ideal fighting game and is a game idea). This is a fighting game that has original characters, cool gameplay mechanics, and gives some homage to each fighting game the mechanics are inspired of. I am anticipating for it to be my best game idea yet (even better than Capcom X Namco: A New Generation of Fighting). Bear with me, I know a lot of inspiration comes from Street Fighter 3: Third Strike. Mechanics Parry (Street Fighter 3 Third Strike): First and foremost in my mind is a way to stop an attack without getting dealt any chip damage. This would have to take more skill than just blocking, that's a must. Mysterious Character (Street Fighter Third Strike): I want a character like Q from 3rd Strike. I always liked how no matter how much you played him, you knew the same amount about his background. Supers/Hypers/Ultras (Capcom Fighting Games): Character specific super combo moves are a must for hype gameplay. Character Traits (Injustice: Gods Among Us): These wouldn't be one button things that would activate character specific powers. These would be special attributes of each character's overall playing styles. Command Grabs (Many Games): Grabbing won't just be limited to the default button. Command grabs are offered to each character and high level players might realize that they also buff an aspect of the character. Ranked Match Done RIGHT (Every Fighter There Is): No fighters have a Ranked Match online that works up to par. In this game, Ranked Match would match the player with someone who is in the same level as them XP wise. If you're level 4, you're gonna fight a level 4. Also, Ranked Match will be the only way you can increase your level of XP. Really, the only purpose it holds in fighters today is to provide a match where you can't quit once you see your opponent. Well in my game, Ranked Match will increase rank. Ranking: The way ranking goes in Battle of the Survivalists is that when you are fighting, your level will show and the rank of the character on the leaderboards of other players of that character around the world (like SFIV). The rank of the player will show up as well as their connection (1 being worst, 5 being best) and most played character. Enhanced Special Moves (Mortal Kombat, Injustice, Street Fighter): Special moes that cost one bar of meter but can add damage and juggle for further ability in comboing. Dramatic Rival Fights (Tekken, Street Fighter): Fighters who have characters that rival them or have significant back story with them will face those people in dramatic battles filled with character specific dialogue and intros and outros. Roster The roster of this game is inspired from characters I have seen from other games and artwork and stuff like that. They'll be updated as they pop in my head. Gruud: Gruud is a monster who was banished from a German kingdom because he dishonered his family by committing various crimes, the only remembered to this day being tax evasion. He was sentenced to live burial and welcomed to rot in the forests if he were ever able to escape the burial. He has risen from the ground to exact revenge on his "killers". His appearance inspired by Swamp Thing, but his story is inspired of Solomon Grundy. Koubi: Koubi is a silent and dark clad samurai armed with the Dark Mist blade passed down through his clan for generations. He possesses keen senses, fast reflexes, and other superhuman powers given to him by his sword. He is capable of projecting other images of himself to confuse and damage his opponent. He is inspired by Yoshimitsu and Q because of his swordsmanship and mystery. FLIRT (Ferociously Intelligent Robotic Transmorph): A model robot created by the main villain of the game, she uses her feminine wiles to seduce men and then kill them. She is a transmorph, with the power to morph her body into any mechanical form. She is clad in a suit. Her appearance is inspired of C. Viper and Danger from KOF XIII and SSF IV. Leroy: Leroy is an African American man brawler from a ruined neighborhood where he was forced to survive through the zombie apocalypse. He wears jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a coat vest over shirt. He uses a bat as his primary weapon. His pistol is his back-up weapon. He is slightly inspired of Lee Everett from the Walking Dead games. Dr. Madniss: Dr. Maniss is the main villain of the game, he is a mean little professor who started his weapon and superhuman experimentations from his basement. His plans of world domination started with his start of a zombie apocalypse. He now weeds out the last of the human race and believes he has now created the "perfect human." He wants his new creations to inhabit earth with him on an earth under his rule. Gideon: Gideon is an angel whose blood was synthesised to make Dr. Madniss' creations when he was kidnapped after falling from heaven. He is now free but has no recollection of his exploitation. He is the final boss of the game and appears after the opponent kills Madniss. Madniss' body falls into Gideon's arms as Gideon bellows, "NO!" Gideon then sprouts wings and offers salvation to the opponent. Eric: Eric is a mentally challenged adult male who survived the zombie apocalype with the many simple robots he created. The zombie infestation has forced him to overcome his retardation in order to effectively survive. He has a floating robot assistant probe named Jane. She acts as his periferal in many cases. Sally: Sally is a little girl who survived the zombie apocalypse with the help of her resurrected grandpa who is in the form of a skeleton. He is simply referred to as "Gramps" and is her inspiration to move on in life without parents to raise her. She is based on Roll from the Mega Man series. Cypher: Cypher is an armor clad skeleton who possesses cybernetic technology that enable him to create and project plamsa and black holes as well as a variety of other weapons. He has time traveled from the past to participate in combat with fighters around the world to prevent an outcome only he knows will happen. He is inspired of Spinal from Killer Instinct. Yatsutomi: Akira Yatsutomi is a sumo wrestler who has reached Yokozuna status. He refused to give into corruption and throw a fight, so the government went after him. The zombie apocalypse "saved" him, but now he travels the world, looking for a good fight. Luckily the tournament held by Madniss will give him this opportunity. He is inspired by E. Honda and Ganryu. Putty: Putty is a creature created by Madniss; one of his attempts at creating the perfect breed of human. He can melt himself into the ground, teleport, and has extreme flexibility. He is the Dhalsim or Necro of the game. His normals have the potential of reaching near fullscreen distance. He is "sicked on" the fighters much like the other creations of Madniss. He lacks a face and shares a romantic relationship with FLIRT, being the only one she truly has feelings for. 900 (Secret Character): 900 is a gargoyle who spews fire from his mouth at his enemies. He is another creation of Dr. Madniss. He is capable of flight with his wings. Secret Character Versions Dark Koubi: Dark Koubi is a boosted version of Koubi with more damage added to his attacks and added speed. This comes at the cost of him taking double the amount of chip damage Koubi would. Dark Koubi's command grab gives him a complete new set of abilities that give him mix up potential and projectiles. Silly Putty: Silly Putty is a stronger version of Putty that can easily juggle with his limbs that reach fullscreen. This makes inescapable throw situations from fullscreen distance. Silly Putty's command throw gives him the ability to break through blocking armor. Both secret versions are unusable online and will most likely be banned from any competitive online play. DLC All DLC Characters are officially here! The last is a special one! Sēji: Sēji (Japanese for Sage) is a near 100 year old hermit martial arts master who has created his own martial art that takes details from all others. He has yet to find someone who hasn't died in trying to learn his ways. He enters the tournament to triumph over the evil forces behind the tournament. He is based upon Oro from Street Fighter 3. Action Master: Action Master is a massive robot who is sentient. His creator is unknown, Dr. Madniss denies claims that he built it, calling it an abomination because of its sentience. Action Master boasts and taunts much like his human inferiors, and has taken up a rivalry with the time traveling Cypher in a competition of the wits. He is inspired by Sentinel from the MvC series. Arachne: A spider human hybrid. She is capable of poisoning opponents and has many useful poisoning setups. She is one of the highest tier DLC characters due to this. Not much is known of her past, but she has a history of devouring and killing good men. Shiie: Shiie is a playful teen boy who wears a long trenchcoat, skinny black jeans, and a black T-shirt with black spiky hair. These are all made of a slime he controls through a bond, much like his inspiration, Venom. He can use this slime as an extension of his body at times. He loves to fight and tease worthy opponents, his purpose of joining is to find an opponent he can't KO instantly. Last but not least... DOOMSDAY: Doomsday is here! His storyline is different from that of his DC counterpart. He is a failed experiment by Dr. Madniss. He is failed in the sense that his blind loyalty to Dr. Madniss is nonexistent. He nearly destroyed the entire facility when he was born. Doomsday is a killing machine with solely that purpose in mind for joining the tournament. Character Playstyles Another page detailing each character's playstyles will be made soon. The link is here Category:Fighting games